1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually activated direction sensitive input system having a contact surface that is movably attached across the front of a computer keyboard so as to be conveniently and easily accessible to a computer operator for selectively initiating one of a plurality of available software controlled functions.
2. Background Art
As will be known to those skilled in the art, a computer input device commonly referred to as a "mouse" is sometimes connected to a personal computer to enable a computer operator to selectively initiate a software controlled function. The mouse typically includes one or more push button switches to complement the input of its rotatable ball. By moving the mouse and properly activating a switch, the computer operator has the ability to selectively control the operation of the computer with which the mouse is associated.
The mouse is usually positioned remotely from the computer by means of an electrical wire or cable. Thus, the computer operator must remove his hands from the computer keyboard and his eyes from the computer monitor in order to visually locate and manually operate the mouse. These steps interrupt the computing process, introduce wasteful delay, and interfere with the concentration of the operator, particularly when the mouse must be frequently accessed. What is more, the mouse typically consumes a relatively large amount of space peripheral to the computer. With the advent of smaller personal computers, it is desirable to avoid space consuming peripheral devices. More particularly, if a laptop computer is to be used on an airplane, or the like, there may be little additional room for a mouse, without subjecting the computer operator to both inconvenience and inefficiency.
The present direction sensitive input system overcomes the foregoing problems and the inefficiencies associated therewith by consuming virtually no additional space and by having a convenient and easily accessible location relative to the computer so as to avoid the loss of concentration and the need for the operator to remove his hands and eyes from the computer in order to gain access to the switch system.